New Republic
The New Republic, known as the Republic, NR or even just the Rebellion, is one of the four main factions in Thrawn's Revenge. Though it starts out weak, it becomes progressively more powerful with each passing era. After the death of Emperor Palpatine at The Battle of Endor, The Empire fractured, creating a power vacuum that allowed the small Rebel Alliance to claim many worlds. Though various Imperial Leaders would attempt to seize the throne and overthrow the New Republic, they were all defeated, and it would soon become the dominant power in the galaxy. 5–7 ABY (Era 1): Fractured Empire; The Stars Align After the Battle of Endor, the Empire fell into disarray. Many formerly Imperial planets throughout the Mid-Rim used this opportunity to join in full support of the Rebellion, tired of serving under their oppressive Imperial masters. By 6.5 ABY, about 30% of the galaxy had joined the New Republic, while 20% supported it cautiously. However, the Empire still controlled much of the galaxy; in addition, it maintained control of Imperial Center (Coruscant), a planet of vital importance since the days of the Old Republic. It was soon recognized that the power who controlled Coruscant would be recognized as the legitimate galactic power. To this aim, the New Republic began a campaign to seize Coruscant from Imperial control. One by one, Imperial worlds would fall to the New Republic, moving inexorably closer to Coruscant. When the current Imperial Head of State Sate Pestage attempted to defect to the New Republic, Rogue Squadron was sent to rescue him. However, Director of Intelligence Ysanne Isard knew of Pestage's plot and had him killed, assuming the throne after his death. Isard managed to hold the Empire together, fending off rivals, warlords, and the New Republic, for nearly two years. However, the New Republic grew tired of waiting, and an assault on Coruscant was long overdue. First, the New Republic captured Borleias. From here, Rogue Squadron was sent to infiltrate Coruscant itself. Successfully disabling the planetary shield, the New Republic Fleet launched its attack, and the small Imperial fleet in orbit was defeated. Isard was forced to retreat in her personal command ship ''Lusankya''. Coruscant was now under New Republic control. Isard left a surprise for the victorious New Republic: the Krytos Virus, a disease specifically designed to target non-humans. The permanent treatment, bacta, was only available from the planet Thyferra, which Isard conveniently took control of. With the New Republic seemingly too concerned with other matters to take this threat seriously, the members of Rogue Squadron resigned to wage a private war against Isard that would become known as the Bacta War. With direct support by Booster Terrik (and indirectly by sympathetic members of the New Republic and the "neutral" smuggler Talon Karrde), the former Rogues began their plot. Using "hit-and-hype" attacks, they managed to whittle down Isard's support fleet, leaving only the Lusankya to defend Thyferra. Then, the Rogues launched a joint attack on Thyferra, both from the ground and in space. The planet was easily conquered, and an ingenious plan devised by Wedge Antilles overwhelmed the Lusankya, leading to its surrender. Isard herself was apparently killed while fleeing the planet. After the battle's end, it was discovered that the Rogues' resignations were "accidentally" misfiled, and they were reinstated as a squadron. In this Campaign, the New Republic is fractured in 3 major sectors (The Outer-Rim along Mon Calamari, the Middle-Rim around Fondor, and a small presence among the Core Worlds). Each sector has a decent compliment of Capital Ships and support craft. It is wise not to overestimate the strength of these fleets, though; not even their best ship, the MC-80b, can take on an Imperial Star Destroyer. The Imperial Remnant, however, has a large amount of Star Destroyers as well as the Lusankya, and is in a powerful position, controlling the rich Core Worlds. There is also the Pentastar Alignment, which while less powerful militarily has two hero Super Star Destroyers to compensate. Victory in this Campaign hinges on fighting battles you can win, and linking your units and worlds together. It is recommended you link the ''Corusca Rainbow'' as a priority, as it cannot win a major engagement with its support fleet and is cut off from major lines (It is a very useful tool in defeating the many SSDs that must be taken down). The Pentastar Alignment will be very aggressive, so let their borders line up with the Empire and build up your economy. Heroes: Admiral Ackbar in the Home One, a unique Mon Calamari cruiser; Airen Cracken as a galactic stealth unit; Han Solo and Chewbacca, in space as the Millenium Falcon and on the ground as themselves; Kyle Katarn, in space as the Moldy Crow and on the ground as himself; Luke Skywalker, in space commanding his personal X-wing and on the ground as himself; Mon Mothma for galactic price reduction and as the faction leader; Tycho Celchu commands Rogue Squadron; and Uwlla Iillor in command of the Immobilizer 418 Cruiser Corusca Rainbow. Space Units: '''RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor, B-Wing starfighter, T-65 X-Wing Starfighter, BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighter, Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser, CR90 Corvette, DP20 Frigate, Marauder-class Corvette, CC-7700/E Interdiction Cruiser, EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate, Nebulon-B2 Frigate, Assault Frigate Mark I, MC40a Light Cruiser, Dauntless-class Heavy Cruiser, MC80 Liberty-type Star Cruiser, MC80b Star Cruiser, MC80 Home One. '''Ground Units: New Republic Trooper, New Republic Vanguard, New Republic Infiltrator, AAC-1 Hover Tank, T-47 Airspeeder, Armored Freerunner, T1-B Hovertank, T2-B Repuslor Tank, T3-B Heavy Attack Tank, Heavy Tracker, HTT-26 Heavy Troop Transport, Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher 2A. Note: era 1 is receiving a major overhaul, including some new units and heroes, but mostly the NR enemies are being reinforced. fighting the Greater Maldrood, Zsinj's empire, and the Eriadu Authority, plus their two old enemies. in the three new galactic conquests, the NR shows up in all three. the new Star's Align(26 planets), the massive Endor Aftermath(80 planets), and Bacta War(40 planets). 7—9 ABY (Era 1): The Hunt For Zsinj; Into the Cluster During the New Republic's campaign to take Coruscant, a bourgeoning and dangerous new power was on the rise: Warlord Zsinj's empire in the Quelii Sector. Having signed a nonaggression pact with the New Republic, Zsinj was largely left alone as he built powerful naval and armed forces and absorbed neighboring warlords. When Coruscant fell, Zsinj decided the time was right to act, beginning a series of lightning raids against New Republic shipping during the Bacta War. Upon the end of the Bacta War the New Republic could now turn its attention to Zsinj. Under the command of General Han Solo, a large task force was assembled to take down the rogue Imperial. A new fighter squadron, Wraith Squadron, was formed by Wedge Antilles specifically for this purpose. The initial skirmishes were fought against Zsinj's second-in-command Admiral Apwar Trigit, who was defeated with a mixture of superior tactics and subterfuge. After this, the taskforce learned that Zsinj was hiring space pirates in preparation for something big. Wraith Squadron went undercover as a pirate group and successfully managed to fool Zsinj into hiring them; they immediately began feeding the Warlord false information. Zsinj's purpose in hiring the pirates was revealed as a plan to assault Kuat Drive Yards and steal the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Razor's Kiss, netting him a second super star destroyer and robbing the Imperial Remnant of a vessel capable of challenging him. Thankfully for the New Republic, Solo and the Wraiths managed to destroy the Razor's Kiss shortly after the theft, and Zsinj was forced to retreat. After this defeat, Zsinj began a multi-pronged attack against the New Republic. While continuing his hit-and-fade attacks he also placed brainwashed New Republic members into key positions within the government. Over the next two battles, the task force would nearly be defeated if not for quick thinking on the counts of the senior officers. However, the Battle of Jussafet Four, where the Taskforce defended an Imperial world from Zsinj, led Admiral Teren Rogriss of the Imperial Navy to lend the full might of the Empire to crush the warlord. In addition, Republic Intelligence had put a stop to the infiltrators Zsinj placed within the New Republic. Zsinj now found himself in the horrible situation with New Republic and Imperial forces nibbling away from both sides of his kingdom. Under false intel by a member of Wraith squadron, Zsinj was almost captured over Vahaba. A sabotaged and crippled Iron Fist limped to Selaggis, with Solo's command in hot pursuit. The Iron Fist appeared to be destroyed in that battle, and a victorious Solo returned to Coruscant. During this time the New Republic was reaching out to form a treaty with the Hapes Consortium. When Han Solo feared that Leia Organa was about to get married to the Hapan Crown Prince Isolder in an effort to seal the alliance, he kidnapped her and took her to the remote planet of Dathomir. Here he discovered to his horror that Zsinj and the Iron Fist were alive and well (he had in fact ejected the wreckage of the Razor's Kiss an instant before jumping to hyperspace during the Battle of Selaggis). In addition, he had formed an alliance of his own (albeit a very uneasy one) with the Nightsisters: a group of Force-wielding witches native to the planet. The Nightsisters soon revolted, having their own plans of conquest, and in the chaos that ensued Solo piloted the Millenium Falcon through the Iron Fist's shield grid and fired a concussion missile directly at the bridge. The reign of Warlord Zsinj was over. Heroes: Han Solo and Chewbacca, in space as the MC80B Star Cruiser Mon Remonda and on the ground as themselves; Luke Skywalker, in space commanding his personal X-wing and on the ground as himself; Mon Mothma for galactic price reduction and as the faction leader; Tycho Celchu commands Rogue Squadron; and Uwlla Iillor in command of the Immobilizer 418 Cruiser Corusca Rainbow. Space Units: RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor, B-Wing starfighter, T-65 X-Wing Starfighter, BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighter, Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser, CR90 Corvette, DP20 Frigate, Marauder-class Corvette, CC-7700/E Interdiction Cruiser, EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate, Nebulon-B2 Frigate, Assault Frigate Mark I, MC40a Light Cruiser, Dauntless-class Heavy Cruiser, MC80 Liberty-type Star Cruiser, MC80b Star Cruiser, MC80 Home One. Ground Units: New Republic Trooper, New Republic Vanguard, New Republic Infiltrator, AAC-1 Hover Tank, T-47 Airspeeder, Armored Freerunner, T1-B Hovertank, T2-B Repuslor Tank, T3-B Heavy Attack Tank, T4-B Heavy Tank, Heavy Tracker, HTT-26 Heavy Troop Transport, Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher 2A. note: while there is no new info for 2.2 on Into the Cluster, Hunt for Zsinj is getting a major overhaul, now having 55 planets. the NR republic will have to decide for themselves whether thay want to join the IR to get star destroyers, or the Hapes Consortium and get battle dragons. however, they will not get immediate access to both. instead of fighting the remnant in this GC, they will fight Zsinj's empire(replacing the remnant), and the Greater Maldrood(who will mostly be fighting Zsinj.) 9 ABY (Era 2): Thrawn Campaign The Thrawn Campaign takes place in 9 ABY, 3 years after Fractured Empire, where Grand Admiral Thrawn, who has recently returned from the Unknown Regions, has taken the Empire under his control. With a proper New Republic firmly established on Coruscant, and Mon Mothma guiding the Republic under her wing, Thrawn Campaign sees the NR gaining several new heroes, including Garm Bel Iblis & the Peregrine, Mara Jade & the Jade's Fire, Talon Karrde & the Wild Karrde, and Booster Terrick & the Errant Venture. The Space Unit roster has also seen some updates in the form of new E-wing Starfighters and the advanced Katana Fleet Dreadnaught Cruisers, courtesy of Talon Karrde. Note: in 2.2, there will also be the GC Isard's revenge. it will cover the Ciutric theatre of the war. 10—11 ABY (Era 3): Shadow Hand In this era, known as Shadow Hand which takes place a year after Thrawn, sees a Reborn Emperor Palpatine and his new Dark Empire attempting to rid the galaxy of the New Republic. With this new threat, the NR has been given some more advancements in the form of heroes, with Leia Solo leading the NR, Wedge Antilles taking command of the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, Admiral Ackbar gaining the MC90 Star Cruiser Galactic Voyager, and Tycho Celchu taking over Rogue Squadron. They have also stepped up in the naval department with the addition of the MC90 Star Cruiser and Majestic-class heavy cruiser, two units that the NR will definitely need to bring forward to take on the daunting threat presented by the Dark Empire's Naval Forces. 11—12 ABY (Era 4): Reunification With the crisis of Dark Empire averted, a new Imperial leader, Admiral Natasi Daala has killed several Imperial warlords and has collected their forces for an attack on the New Republic. Leia still holds the position of Chief of State of the NR, and new heroes have been added to the NR roster, including Jedi Knights Corran Horn, Cilghal, and NR Intelligence Director [[Airen Cracken. The Republic has also put into motion it's New Class Modernization Program, a program designed to create a standardized fleet for the NR. New space units include the Nebula Star Destroyer, Endurance-class Fleet Carrier, Corona, Majestic, Sacheen, and the K-wing Gunship. Also on land, the New Republic can recruit Jedi Knights on Yavin IV thanks to Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Academy on the world. 16 ABY (Era 4): The Black Fleet Crisis In 16 ABY, the Duskhan League emerged from its isolation to engage the New Republic, which was enjoying a time of peace and quickly bloating into a divided bureaucracy. A delegation led by Viceroy Nil Spaar arrived at Coruscant, supposedly to seek peaceful coexistence. However, their true motives were to sow seeds of discord. Using the New Republic Intelligence's lack of intel on the Yevetha as well as the divided Senate, Spaar managed to prolong the negotiations for weeks. Hoping to gain an ally against the remaining Deep Core Imperial strongholds, Chief of State Leia Organa Solo afforded him every courtesy. Viceroy Spaar was content to wait until the time was right to make his move. That occurred when the Fifth Fleet (commanded by General Etahn A'baht) sent an unarmed surveillance frigate to the borders of Yevethan space in search of the missing Black Sword Command. When Yevethan forces destroyed the vessel, Viceroy Spaar claimed that the ship had entered into Yevethan space. He proceeded to accuse Chief of State Organa Solo of "warmongering" and said that the Yevetha wanted merely to be "left in peace." Weary of another conflict, the New Republic became divided, with several worlds withdrawing altogether. Leia was forced to remove the Fifth Fleet from its surveys of the Deep Core and return to Coruscant. Without the New Republic's interference now, the Yevethans began a systematic purge of their star cluster of the so-called "Vermin" races. When word reached the New Republic, a furious Organa Solo was convinced to send the Fifth Fleet back to the deep core to stop the Yevethan's genocide. Spaar pre-empted this move by hacking into the holonet channel and saying that the New Republic was the one who had attacked the Yevetha, and that the Yevetha were merely trying to protect themselves. War was inevitable, but very few members of the New Republic felt it necessary. 17—19 ABY (Era 5): Final Imperial Push This is the final era in Thrawn's Revenge and the final campaign in the Galactic Civil War between the Republic and the Empire. In this campaign, Ponc Gavrisom has taken the reigns of the New Republic to combat the Imperial Remnant, now being led by Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. Their hero list consists of Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker, Corran Horn, Wedge Antilles & the Lusankya, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Ackbar, Tycho Celchu, Cilghal, Garm Bel Iblis, Talon Karrde, and Booster Terrick. This era is also where the New Republic is at it's strongest, easily eclipsing the other factions due to their deployment of both old and new ships such as the X-wing, Y-wing, A-wing, B-wing, E-wing, K-wing, DP20, CR90, Marauder, Assault Frigate, MC80B, MC90, Nebula Star Destroyer, Corona, Majestic, Sacheen, Endurance Carrier, Bothan Assault Cruiser, and the mighty Viscount-class Star Defender finally allowing the New Republic to contend and defeat Super Star-Destroyers' such as Executor-class ones and even be able to rival the Eclipse class Super Star Destroyer. Category:Factions